vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ニュース39 (News 39)
, , , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Mitchie M (music, lyrics) * TOHRU MiTSUHASHi (video) * cort (MMD) * nana/sevencolors (illustration) |links = }} Background "News 39" is an original song by Mitchie M. It was uploaded to Nico Nico on May 3, 2015, and to Soundcloud on May 4, 2015. Miku presents a fictional news show called "News 39" where she sings the news and raps the weather. Some of the stories she reports include a homeless man who saves a dog that fell into a river and a newly elected president who is devoted to ending poverty. The video features several places around the world. This song has entered the Hall of Fame, exceeded over 2 million YouTube views, exceeded 300,000 bilibili views, and exceeded over 200,000 Soundcloud views. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Official English Lyrics= (39) "Here is the news for 3 o’clock" Around 10am today, a puppy dog got drowned in a river and got carried away But a kind homeless person who found it, jumped into the river and saved the puppy (News 39) The owner of the dog who rushed to the scene, shed tears of gratitude In return he gave the homeless person the job he wanted. Everybody comes to a happy ending News 39 of the afternoon, everyone should keep the love in mind News 39 want you to see, gloomy topics are forbidden on the air DAYO News 39 of the afternoon, the world is not that bad still La la la la… Reporting you these kind of stories "Stay tuned" (39) "Here is the news for 9 o’clock" The president of a certain country selected today, is a man of the news for his peculiar character He donates all of his allowance, and tackles the poverty (News 39) The youthful years spent in the slum, was painful and fruitless So he took an oath, to become a leader News 39 of the evening, needs to change this moment News 39 want you to see, dreams and hope carried on the air News 39 of the evening, life is not that bad still La la la la… Reporting you a drop of courage "Here is the weather" "The nationwide weather" Tomorrow we have low pressure passing by I mean rain Amen to the weather paper doll (teru teru bozu) Holding the umbrella tight today but All up to the feeling (to clear up the sky) In the evening, a strong chill somewhat goes south Hot and cold, all depends on Shuzo (huh?) Even when the temperature and business gets cold Smile brings the warmness! "That was the weather" News 39 of today, everyone should keep the love in mind News 39 want you to see, gloomy topics are bleeped DAYO News 39 of the afternoon, the world is not that bad still La la la la… reporting you these kind of stories tomorrow also "This program was brought you by following sponsors" Derivatives |description =}} |description =}} |vocaloid = |utau = |description =}} |description =}} |description =}}|dance = |spinoff = A mashup of News 39 with the songs ''Milkshake'', ''Ms. New Booty'', [[wikipedia:Who Let the Dogs Out?|''Who Let the Dogs Out?]], [[wikipedia:My Neck, My Back (Lick It)|''My Neck, My Back]], ''Gangnam Style'', ''Tipsy'', as well as various internet memes.}}}} External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku